The Immortal Benders
by Waterbender-Katara
Summary: A oneshot that has some relation to my other story. About Katara, Zuko, Haru, and Sari finding out their destiny.


This is my first one-shot, so I hope you like it!

* * *

I stood on the bow of a great metal ship. I looked into the water and saw the waves rolling back and forth. Beside me, also looking into the water, stood Sari, Zuko and Haru. Ever since we all had visited the Western Air Temple and was told of our destiny, we went everywhere together. Aang, my friend and the 114-year-old Avatar, and Sokka, my brother, also went with us, with occasional stops at cities and ports to see Aang's 100 or more year old friends.

Wait; let me explain this whole story. My name is Katara, and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm going to turn 16 in a couple months. You see this happened just after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, just before Summer's End. Zuko welcomed back as the Crowned Prince, since most of members of the Fire Nation had not liked the idea of the war anymore. But he wanted to travel around the world with the Avatar, and all of his friends so my 14-year-old sister Sari, my 18-year-old brother Sokka, and I went with him. Aang had wanted a good Earthbender to help him tweak his Earthbending, so I remembered Haru and Aang wanted him to help him, so Prince, or soon to be Fire Lord, Zuko went to the town to pick him up. Not soon after, Sari and Aang had wanted to go back to the Western Air Temple to see all of their friends there. We traveled there with remarkable speed, and we were welcomed with open arms. Even though Zuko, Haru, and me were not blessed with the gift of even a little bit of Airbending like the Nomads that lived there, we did find things to enjoy ourselves with. It turned out that a family from each nation besides Air was living there. They were living there just incase the Avatar would need a trainer in each element. I quickly made friends with a female waterbender my age named Kita. A few days after I had met her, she had caught my interest by mentioning the local fortuneteller. I did like visiting them, since the last one I had visited was right, I was going to marry a powerful bender, and just not the one I had in mind. His name was Zuko. Maybe you have heard of him.

So I had also caught Zuko's attention by telling him the story about Aunt Wu. So we all went to the fortuneteller named Qia. We were originally going to see her individually but she said she had felt a power between Sari, Zuko, Haru and myself. So we all went in together, leaving a bewildered Sokka and Aang behind. We gathered around a fire and we each sat on one of the pillows that were laid out for us. We were sitting on one side of the fire while Qia sat on the other side. She asked us very kindly, "Which one of you is from two different nations?" My sister raised her hand slowly. Not many people knew she was a double-bender. I heard Zuko take in a quick breath. I knew I would have to put up with him nagging me later about why I didn't tell him about my sister.

"Ah, yes. I could tell by your light skin and blue eyes. Let me guess, you are a waterbender and an airbender. What is your name, dear young bender?" Qia asked.

"Sari." My sister answered.

"Ah…Sari, a mixture of the traditional names from the Air Nomads and the Water Tribes. Means princess, yes?"

"Yes, it does."

"Let's get on to the other benders in this room. I'm guessing the one on the end in blue is from the Water Tribes and is a waterbender, what is your name?" Qia said.

"Katara." I answered calmly.

"And the one next to you with the Imperial Armor is the Crowned Prince Zuko, right?"

"Yes." Zuko said almost as calm as me.

"And the one next to Prince Zuko, is and Earthbender, maybe from the Southern Earth Nation. And what is your name?"

"Haru." Haru answered a little shocked.

"Well I am now going to tell you why I called you all into here at the same time. This news might shock you, but then again, who wouldn't it shock?"

I had looked over at Zuko a little nervous, but he still had a calm face on. I still wonder how he could stay so unemotional.

"Well, you four are the major people in this prophecy that was said a very long time ago, when the very first benders had appeared. It goes along these lines:

_Some time in the future, yet we may never know,_

_Four great benders will appear on the face of this Earth._

_Three would be only be a bender of one element_

_While the last bender would be a double-bender, their elements unknown._

_These benders would be Immortal, and would come together after a great war._

_Their job would to keep peace after this great war. _

_Family and friends would follow them, helping them along on their journey._

_They would take the name_ The Immortal Benders_ until they would like to give up their immortal ability._

We all looked at each other shocked.

"If you would like evidence, I do have it. Sari's a double-bender, and Zuko, Katara, and Haru are benders of one element. And the great war is talking about the great 100 year war that just ended." Qia said.

I heard Zuko mutter under his breath, "First almost a Fire Lord at the age of 18, and now I'm immortal, man the sages are going to get a kick out of this."

"You may go now." Qia said as she went out a door. I saw Sari get up and run towards the door we had come in. Through the doorway, I saw her grab Aang's arm and pull him out the door to the outside. Haru was next to get up. He just calmly walked out of the room. Then both Zuko and me got up at the same time. We walked out together. I had hoped to get some alone time with Zuko to talk about this, but Sokka pulled me away from Zuko and into a hallway.

"Katara, what happened in there? Sari ran out all freaked out." I took the next five minutes to explain what Qia had told us. When I was done, Sokka said, "Great, on top of being a bender, you're immortal. You'll get to live, when I die. This is just great!"

The next few days were a blur to me. The news about us had traveled around the temple, and since we were getting way too much attention, we decided to leave the temple to continue on our journey.

We took Appa down to the dock where Zuko's ship was. Everybody except Aang and Sokka got off. I knew they would use their time in the air to talk about The Immortal Benders.

And there we were standing on the bow of the ship, together as The Immortal Benders. We sailed off into the horizon ready to embark on our journey.

* * *

Wow…. I wrote that all in one night. If I could only do that with my other story. Anyway, I wrote this story as a dedication to the real Immortal Benders, who actually did exist, just not the wat in the story. They really were a team that I was part of for this game we play with one of my teachers, but then the other group (The Turkish Turtles With Some Star Wars, don't ask) started not getting along, and my teacher stopped the group, only to make new groups every time we played the game.

Anyway, I hope I can finish typing the next chapter to Where Do YOUR Alliances Lie? And I'll try to have it out on the 17th, which is also when the new season starts! YEA!

Hoped you liked it,

Sara


End file.
